Revolution
by snuckerdudle
Summary: SYOC: New friends, new enemies, new love, and new faces! This is a world where a new group of teens are thrown into the storyline we all know. But this time, with canon faces. How will they have an impact in a new world where survival is required of all of them? It doesn't matter who you are or where you come from, this is your revolution.
1. Intro

Hello! Welcome to another SYOC of the 100! I was thinking of making a Walking Dead/100 crossover, but I don't know if anyone would like it so, I thought bringing this up would be better!

I've only seen about one or two other SYOC stories for the 100 currently, and I decided to make my own. I don't want to be seen as a cliché "copy-cat" or anything, so these ideas will be totally new! :)

Before I give you my SYOC submission requirements, keep these few things in mind:

This SYOC is different! Canons exist right along with the OCs! Cool, right?!

It will take place about mid-1x01, and include about an episode a chapter (give or take).

Your OCs may just change everything! Canons may only play a minor role at times.

I don't really want to make the Ark a huge deal, unless your OC has a significant family member, then we will save Ark stuff for later. For now, it's about YOUR OC and their contribution to the 100 community!

Now, that the main points are cleared up, let's get ahead to the form I would like you to copy and paste into a word document, fill out, and then PM me! I want to save the review sections for reviews, so please refrain from doing that! Also, no guest submissions, please! I love description and detail so make them good!

**Form:**

Name:

Birthdate:

Height:

Weight:

Style (clothing-wise):

Face Claim:

**If no face claim, please include:**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Facial Details:

History/Life on Ark:

Personality:

Antagonist?Protagonist?:

Love Interest/Crush? (if not canon, I will pair you up with an OC if you'd like):

Enemy?:

Friend(s)? :

Goals/Desires/Dream:

Strengths:

Demons:

Other:

I can't wait to see what you all come up with! I will accept **one** OC unless submissions run kind of low, then I will ask if you'd like to send in a second :)

I can't wait to get writing and to throw some new characters into an already great show! I have so many great ideas! A deadline isn't decided, and I think I will accept anywhere from **10-13** characters to start.

Have fun, add detail, and make them unique! Any questions or comments, don't be a stranger: just ask! :)

**Update: The submissions are closed for now. Expect a chapter out sometime Friday, August 1st (I had a power outage where I live) Thanks again for all your wonderful submissions!  
**


	2. Only The Strongest Will Survive

Season 1

Episode 1 "Only The Strongest Will Survive"

* * *

Anissa took a long stride away from the drop ship. While Octavia was busy taking her first steps on Earth, the redhead had pushed her way through the awe-struck teens and took a detour into exploring. She mumbled something along the lines of 'idiots' and her impatience got the best of her. Luckily, they were too busy taking silent gawks at what lay before them to notice her absence. While it was true she couldn't help but feel scared, confused, and amazed by the lush terrain of Earth, she knew it was no time to stand around if they wanted to get anywhere.

It wasn't long before she found an open spot through the clearing of trees. She stood there and sighed complacently. She turned around briefly and rolled her eyes when she still didn't see or hear any signs of the others coming. Regardless of what happened, she was proud of the fact _she_ was the true founder of the camp. She waited a few more seconds before she heard cheers in the distance and looked to see a bunch of kids running around and screaming excitedly. She plugged an ear and chuckled to herself.

The redhead was smart in finding some baggage of her own as soon as the seat belts had snapped back when they landed. She took her things and protectively found a spot to rummage through them.

"An old parachute? What was the Ark thinking?" she grumbled and tore it out along with some other pieces she could craft to make a tent. She assumed room on the drop ship would be "first come, first serve" with all the privileged kids fighting over who would get the most comfortable place away from any unsuitable weather or dirt.

She had an unfortunate seat on the drop ship sitting next to Maria Ernest—which of whom was the most spoiled little brat she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. She wasn't much older than fifteen and still acted like she was twelve at times. But compared to everyone else, Maria was the first to visibly freak out in her seat and begin to hyperventilate. Anissa didn't even understand how she was able to make it in the Skybox. She thanked some sort of heavenly being for putting Maria on the other side, away from her. Nobody could stand Maria.

But she digressed and kept her thoughts focused on making it through the night. She looked around her and saw some people talking about what to do amongst themselves, a few people just acting childish, and others with their heads up their butts looking too amazed to function. That was one of the few reasons she found it unnecessary to socialize once she discovered where they were being dropped down at.

Speaking of socializing.

"Hey, do you need help?"

Anissa's gray eyes darted up to see a gentle face with the biggest and brightest blue eyes staring down at her. Her brown locks were messy from the rough ride down. She had a black leather jacket with combat boots and simple clothing on. She looked like she could easily be another 'leader'.

"What do you want?" Anissa said blandly, turning her eyes away to fastening some rods together to prod the tent up.

The girl crouched down to where she was at and hesitated again before speaking. "Well, for one thing, that won't hold. You're going to need to find some sturdy, thick sticks around here if you don't want that to fall and poke your eye out while you're sleeping."

The girl made a sudden laugh at her attempt at humor to which Anissa cringed. She dropped what she was doing, stood up. The brunette made a slightly confused look and stood up as well, towering over Anissa's short frame.

"Look," Anissa held out a hand in annoyance. "I don't need help. I'm fine. Now if you could please go about your day…"

The brunette looked offended for a split second but it was soon wiped away when another girl, a blonde, had approached the two of them.

"Ridley? I think someone wanted to ask you something."

The girl turned to her friend and nodded. "Me? Alright, I bet it's about hunting later."

Anissa didn't really want to ask, but she couldn't hide her surprise. "Woah, wait. You guys have already planned as far as hunting?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep! I'm working on my bow and arrow. Hoping nobody wants to come up and take it though, heh. I'd have to beat them up."

"Shana," Ridley said in a warning tone. It was best to control that anger.

"Well, then," Anissa said. "I guess I'll go find sticks or whatever."

"Wait!" The girl named Shana had tugged on Anissa's jacket lightly.

"What?" Anissa snapped.

"We have a situation…"

"Then your friend bug eyes can take care of it. I'm busy."

Before she could leave, Anissa felt her shirt tightly swing in the blonde's direction, spinning her around and putting her eye and eye with her.

"Call my friend that one more time," she seethed.

Ridley pushed her friend off of the short redhead and got in between the both of them. "Okay, seriously? Shana, it's okay! We'll just leave her alone for now, it's fine!"

Shana reluctantly began to walk away with Ridley, giving Anissa a dirty look before turning her head back proudly for standing up for one of her friends.

Anissa sighed and shook her head incredulously. She couldn't believe that some dumb bitch was trying to get in her face over some name she called her friend. She figured middle school drama would just never go away with some people…and now of all times and places. She put her gatherings for the tent back in its pack and brought it with her as she went to go find sticks to make a sturdier structure. She didn't really appreciate someone butting in and telling her how to do things, but she knew Ridley was a smart girl so she silently went about her way.

She walked past some people making out and couldn't help but roll her eyes and mutter 'disgusting'. She'd never understood the whole PDA thing and especially when they were in some place where anything could happen.

"Hey."

A deep voice startled her and she found herself looking around to see who had said that. Initially, she thought she heard something and was quickly proven wrong once she felt a small rock thrown at her shoulder blade.

"Ow! Who threw that?"

She looked up to see none other than Zac Whippen, commonly known by the name "Snake". It was a fitting name too; his eyes were drawn up naturally in slits and he had a long nose with a mouth that seemed to be as sly as a snake when he smiled. He was a dangerous man, a bit of a loner, but someone you'd want to stay away from nonetheless.

"You're going the wrong way."

"What?" She didn't understand why he would even talk to someone unless he had some criminal business or the likes.

"You'll be walking right into a couple that are, well, you know." His long mouth went up into that mischievous smile. It was an uncomfortable smile that was bright against his contrasting dark brown skin.

"Oh… Well, thanks."

He said nothing and continued to sit up on a tree branch, looking over everyone like a hawk. Anissa wondered if he would stay there forever, and quickly continued walking. She knew he was smart enough to know better and perhaps outsmarted them all already. He was tall and skinny and didn't seem physically threatening but more frightening off of his defined snake-like facial characteristics. It was an uneasy feeling she quickly wanted to go away and retreated as far away from him as she could.

* * *

Linnea Sorensten was walking around, observing everyone as she normally did. She was particularly intrigued by how excited everyone was. Sure it was a hell of a view for people who didn't get the chance to experience this before in their life, but it could wait. She was searching around for anyone who seemed like a leader and offered her implausible advice.

She sat on her own near a decaying log and decided to take off her boots. She needed to keep them in fair shape if they were going to be there for God knows how long. She took her pink gingham cardigan off and began polishing them before she saw a figure approach her. It was a man with tan skin and a defined face. His dark hair was shaved in a comfortable buzz cut and he looked quite tall. While he was approaching her with an awkward smile, she peered around his tall frame and saw John Murphy with his crew conversing in a giddy fashion. They made a few silent glances.

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the kid in front of her as he spoke.

"Linnea?" The boy's voice came out hoarse and in a nervous fashion. He was smiling.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid. To think she would've escaped being harassed by immature teen boys from the Ark; not this time. She honestly didn't see how she was all that bad—or good. Linnea found herself being average and boring in looks and personality. She just wanted some alone time and didn't understand why they couldn't bother someone else.

"So, um, you know Bellamy Blake, right?" the boy asked when she didn't answer.

"Yeah? Overprotective brother?" Linnea continued polishing her boots. Her deep voice was smooth and soothing.

"Well," the kid broke out in a huge grin. "He put you and my friend Murphy in a tent together."

Linnea didn't care who or how old Bellamy was—she was going to kick his ass later for that.

"Um, I don't need to share my tent with a boy—" She attempted to say.

"Way to go, John!" One of the blond boys from the group cheered. Apparently that was the boy's name who was in front of her.

She looked to see that Murphy was now facing her with his back while his friends cheered him on with fist pumps and playful nudges. That was majorly irritating her.

Oh she was going to go talk to Bellamy.

She got up and left them alone, having to walk past Murphy and his cronies as they stared her down with grins and whistles. She was too pissed off to see where she was going and ran into a familiar face. The boy had grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her.

"Woah! Are you okay? Were they bothering you?" His blue eyes looked at her compassionately.

She stopped and sighed. "Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to run into you."

The boy smiled politely. "My name's Osidian. If John Murphy and his group ever bother you, just let me know okay?"

Linnea took a quick glance at the kid in front of her. He wasn't very muscular but mostly slim. He held his blonde hair back in a ponytail and his blue eyes reflected a gentleness that almost screamed 'pacifist'. She knew a guy like Murphy would laugh at him, but she appreciated his kind offer anyway.

"Thanks." Was her quick reply before brushing past him to go and talk to Bellamy. She found the spoken of young man sitting silently on a log near the newly forming camp.

"What the hell did you do?" She barked.

He looked up at her with a smirk. "I assume they came and bragged to you about it…"

"No way in hell am I sleeping in a tent with Murphy! That's no better than rape!"

"Who said he's gonna rape you?" Bellamy chuckled. "The kid is more inexperienced with women than you would think."

She put her hands on her hips. "This isn't funny, Bellamy."

He scoffed slightly. "You know he likes you. I can't control that—I'm not his brain." His smirk reappeared.

Linnea attempted to stare him down before being interrupted by one of Bellamy's minions coming to speak with him.

"Augusta and April are giving up some old guns they found on the dropship." The boy's tan skin glistened in the bright light above the trees as his dark eyes stared intently focused.

"Good, no one needs those right now."

Before the boy could walk away, Linnea grabbed him by his sleeve. "Troy, what are you doing working for him? You don't seem like the following type."

Troy pushed her grip away. "It was my own choice," he shrugged. "I don't know why it would concern you."

"It concerns me because I don't want idiots telling us what to do."

Bellamy chimed in with another chuckle. "Everyone does what they want; I only enforce proper rules when needed."

"Besides, your blond buddy hitched a searching party with half the camp. So I'd say there's more than one leader around here," Troy added.

"Two boys who like my sister went with," Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Callen?" Linnea asked. It was generally pretty obvious that Callen McGinnis had a soft spot for Octavia Blake. He was friends with Finn back on the Ark and was even influenced enough to become known as Spacewalker #2. It was also obvious that Jasper had held some feeling for her since one of the parties. The two boys were unbeknownst to each other as Linnea sat near them, having to watch as they grinned at Octavia on the drop ship.

"Okay," Linnea shrugged with a sassy shake. "So we'll wait for Clarke and the others to get back."

Bellamy leaned in closer with elbows on his knees. "You really think these people are going to listen to someone like Clarke?"

Linnea and Clarke were decent friends back on the Ark and continued to be on the ground. Even if Linnea was more independent.

"She has better ideas than you."

Troy nudged her in the arm and pointed at all the work that was being done. Mostly by a strong redheaded boy named Eli. "This is man's work and a man's responsible."

Linnea then saw a rather curvy woman of South American heritage eying Troy seductively by one of the tents. It was almost too much for Linnea.

"Right, I forgot you were a sexist pervert." Linnea rolled her eyes.

Troy mostly didn't pay attention to her remark or he would offer extreme smart-ass remarks, ending in a bitter argument over something remedial. "Alright, babe, so go back to caring for the weak and sick or something."

Linnea fought the urge to smack him. "I'm leaving," she grumbled. She turned back with a final warning. "I am _not_ sleeping with Murphy. You change that _or else_."

Troy made out a mocking chuckle and waved as she left. He and Bellamy gave each other a high five for getting women out of their way for the time being.

* * *

Markus Woods was sitting by himself, watching the others in the distance. He wasn't much into getting involved in things so he figured it'd be best to lay low and let others do it for him. He decided on a shady tree next to someone who seemed to have the same idea as him. He would let the snobbier privileged teens duke it out for once. But that was almost irony in itself; for he was one of the privileged. He could never sympathize with them though, and had mostly lower-class friends and acquaintances in space. Despite understanding what they were for, Markus was one of the first to take off his wristband by himself. He wasn't going for the Ark's undermining rules.

Markus looked over calmly and his green eyes were fixed on a journal the blonde girl next to him was scribbling away in. She looked intent in her work but he figured a little small talk wouldn't hurt anything.

"Hey." When he leaned over she nearly jumped straight up in the air. Her big blue-green eyes looked frightened before settling down.

"Oh, um hello," she said. She brushed a strand of silky blonde hair behind her ear while looking back at her work nervously.

He peered over at what she was working on. "You know, I was in for vandalism—back on the Ark. It's good to have some sort of outlet, though."

The girl eyed him curiously and then nodded. "Yes, I suppose so." Her voice was shy and timid.

"You think the camp will end in chaos?" He leaned back on the grass on his elbows casually. He could've gone for a cigarette at that moment.

"No!" she said quickly. She almost looked appalled. "I mean, I hope not. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Markus looked at her and chuckled at her innocent and subtle optimism. "Okay," he said dismissing the subject. He vaguely wondered what a girl like her could've possibly been locked up for. He didn't bug her about it.

He decided to keep her company for a little while longer before resting fully on the ground with his hands behind his head. He was content by himself before drifting off into a little nap.

* * *

I hope this intro was good :) I tried to briefly introduce each character as best as possible without making it too long.

Well, I hope you liked it. :)

Face claims are on my profile if you would like to take a look!


End file.
